The Disappearance of Italy Veneziano
by ChocoMintBunny0217
Summary: Romano fetches his little brother very late over Germany's place when he was shocked when the German told him Italy hasn't visited him all day, Romano panics and now Romano,Spain and Germany has to track down to find the Northern half of Italy. (lame summary sorry) (former known as Italy has been kidnapped!) Rated T for Romano's colorful vocabulary. (GerIta & Spamano)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Um... I just wanted to say,, I'm not used in writing Hetalia Fanfictions, Because this will be my first one! Heheh ^w^**

 **This is _not_ Itacest,, This story is just a short Sibling stuff with Romano and Veneziano :3**  
 **Hetalia Does not belong to me!**

* * *

Romano slipped into the bed where his little Brother followed him and slipped under the sheets as well, Romano rolled his eyes and grunted, since he was already used to his brother sleeping with him when their sleeping at their shared house.

"Fratello, I'll be going over Germany's place tomorrow morning~" Italy said cheerfully while pulling up the white blankets over him

"Tch. Stop hanging around with that Macho Potato Bastard all the time you Idiot!" Romano said frowning and turning his back at his brother.

"Ve~ Germany is pretty nice when you get to know him Fratello, He saves me all the time when I'm in a tight situation! he's very responsible and reliable! He's also very Strong! " Italy said and Romano frowned at this,, Thinking that his Baby Brother had more respect for that Potato Bastard instead of his Big Brother.. Well, He hate to admit it but He was Worthless compared to the Potato Bastard. He shook off those thoughts and shut his eyes.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just dont get into trouble You Idiot." Romano said sighing.

"Yaaay~ Ti amo Romano! ~ Buonanotte! Sweet Dreams!" Italy hugged him from behind then Romano grunted and shook him off.

Romano got up from bed rubbing his eyes, seeing that his fratellino already gone off to the German's place.

"Im starving ugh" Romano got up from bed, and gone to the kitchen.

He saw that there was no food on the table and he sighed cursing himself. "Tsk, I should have told that Idiot to make me food before he left." He said as he slumped down the couch and took out his cell, ordering pizza.

"Alllriiighty Sir! We'll deliver your Pizza there by 45 minutes!" The crew from the pizza place chirped

"Yeah Whatever, Make sure to add extra tomatoes to my pizza." Romano said as he stood up from the couch.

"Ookkkkiie Dookie Sir! We hope you have a Pleasa-" Romano cut him off by ending the call.

Geez with people being so "Happy-Go-Lucky-All-No-Worries-And-Shit" It made him sick.

But he never thought once that he hated his brother being like that. Veneziano being all sad. and alone all the time Like him was the last thing Romano ever wanted.

All he wanted was his brother to always stay there by his side smiling. And he would do the same.

He went to the bathroom and got a shower, got whatever he got from the closet and dressed himself with it. He got a grey T-shirt with the Italian flag on the middle and some comfortable Black pants. He slumped down the couch eating a Tomato cuz he was getting hungry.

 _ ***RIIIIIING***_

Romano picked up his cell, answered.

"What?" he asked, with pure boredom in his voice.

"Hey Roma!" Spain chirped.

"What do you want Tomato Bastard?" Romano asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if-" Spain was cut off by Romano shouting a "NO"

"Roma pleassse?" Spain pleaded and Romano sighed.

Surely Spain just wanted to Hang out since its been Months since they last bonded.

"Fine. Bring Food. And Movies. Im starting to rot from boredom here." Romano said slumping down the couch.

"Eh? Ita-chan's not there?" Spain asked. Using that nickname to address his brother.

"Tsk. He's with that Damn Potato Bastard again." Romano said pure anger in his voice.

Spain chuckled at this. He knew that Romano always gets mad if Italy is with Germany. Romano would always listen to his rants about Germany, also known as

'the potato bastard'

"Maybe Big Bro is jealous of Germany?" Spain teased and laughed a little.

Romano blushed red as a tomato.

"B-Bastard! Why would I even be jealous? Dammit! AND I DO NOT LIKE MY BROTHER" Romano yelled at the phone and Spain had to distance his ear from the phone If he didnt want to become deaf.

"Y-Yeah Im sorry Roma I was just kidding, Hehe.." Spain said

"Its j-just that my Idiot brother always gets into some T-Trouble when He's with that Potato Bastard!" Romano scoffed.

"Aww But you just care and Love Ita-chan that much Roma." Spain said and Romano blushed, putting all of Spain's tomatoes in shame.

"B-Bastard! I-I don't! I just always get involved in everything in his troubles! I dont care about that Idiot! Heck I wont even care if He got lost in the woods or got eaten by a Bear! He's just that Stupid!" Romano said immediately frowning and slapping his mouth shut recalling on what just went out of filthy mouth.

'Shit I didnt mean that' Romano thought as he hit himself with a book from the table

"Roma. That's not very nice. Ita-chan loves you. He's your brother so don't ever think like that to him. Your the only family Ita-chan's got left. He loves you. Your his Big Bro. Okay?" Spain said and Romano slumped down the sofa.

"Y-yeah.. I didnt mean that.. I-It just came out. Sorry" Romano said sighing.

"Anyways, I'll get going to your place now! See ya!" Spain said and Romano ended the call.

"Bastard.. If Nonno fucking heard you.. You'd be dead." Romano said slapping himself

"But he's gone now" Romano said as he had a sad look on his face.

Romano felt a pang of Guilt struck him over what he said earlier..

Of course he didnt want those things happen to his Brother..

He cared and Loved Italy. He was just not fond of expressing it.

"Lovi! Lovi!" Spain yelled Romano's nickname while ringing the doorbell.

Romano walked over the door opening it facing Spain who grinned at him.

"Bastard You didnt have to yell that annoying nickname. I heard the fucking doorbell you know." Romano glared at Spain

"Oh Sorry!" Spain chuckled as he went inside taking his car keys inside his pocket.

As Romano closed the door the doorbell rang.

Romano opened up the door again and faced the Pizza Delivery person.

Romano took the pizza from him and tossed the money at him.

"Thank you Sir. Have a Nic-" The Pizza Delivery guy was cut off by Romano slamming the door at his face. They heard some curses from the Pizza Guy outside due to the sudden impact.

"Well that wasn't very nice Roma." Spain retorted as he sat on the sofa.

"I don't give a Shit." Romano scoffed And Spain let out a heavy sigh.

"Where have I gone wrong in raising you" Spain said but Romano wasn't able to hear him due to him being in the Kitchen.

Romano came back and sat on the sofa along with Spain and placed two plates of Pizza at the table.

"Oh! Look what I brought Roma!" Spain said cheerfully as he took out some CDs.

"The Walking... Tomato? What the hell?" Romano raised a brow at the CD, Where it had some nasty looking Tomatoes and a group of people shooting some.

"Its about Tomato Zombies and this group of people who were survivors trying to Survive and-" Spain was cut off by Romano standing up and popping the disc into the Player. "Fine Fine. I get it." Romano said as he sat back down the sofa and clicked the remote of the T.V..

"OH SHOOT MAN SHOOT!" Spain yelled at the T.V. where the guy was killing this horde of Tomato zombies approaching him.

Romano was silently eating popcorn, Also somewhat enjoying the Series.

Actually they made it to Season 3.

It was 11:15 pm and he was getting quite sleepy and also furious.

The episode ended and Spain yawned.

"Hey Roma its kinda late, Imma go home now" Spain said and Romano nodded.

"Yeah. And I need to go fetch my brother.. Its quite late and-"

"You're worried?" Spain teased Romano who blushed into a tomato again.

"S-Shut Up!" Romano yelled as he slapped Spain at the back of his head.

Romano locked the door of the house and got his car keys out.

"See ya Roma! Say Hi to Ita-chan for me!" Spain said waving as he got into his car.

"yeah whatever" Romano said as he got into his own car as well.

"Tsk. Its so fucking Late! Why hasn't that Idiot come home yet?!" Romano said as he impatiently waited for the Light to go green.

It was one of the First time Italy has been this late to go back home.

"He never said He was going to spend the night there." Romano thought as he finally stopped over Germany's house. When he got there, It was 1 am and Romano was clearly already fuming of anger.

"POTATO BASTARD! HAND OVER MY BROTHER NOW!" Romano yelled loudly while knocking on the door, releasing all his anger on the poor door.

After a few minutes, nothing responded to his yelling, He began pressing the doorbell rapidly.

The door opened and Revealed Germany who was in his sleep wear.

"WHAT? ITS LIKE 1 AM! I WAS SLEEPI-" Germany stopped as he looked at Romano confused.

"May I help you?" Germany asked.

"ARE YOU HIDING MY BROTHER?! WHERE IS HE. LOOK AT THE FUCKING TIME. ITS SO FUCKING LATE. HE SAID HE'LL BE AT YOUR PLACE, SO WHERE IS HE?!" Romano yelled loudly while barging into the house looking for his brother.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" The blonde yelled at Romano searching his house.

"GOD DAMN IT. TELL ME WHERE IS MY STUPID BROTHER POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled angrily at the German.

"I don't know!" Germany said and Romano froze.

"S-Stop lying.. And tell me where is he.." Romano said as he eyed the German with a deadly glare.

"He.. never came here since Morning. I honestly don't know." Germany said with a shrug

Romano paled.

* * *

 **Sorry for Romano's potty mouth Lol.**

 **Some Translations to some words:**

 **Fratello- brother**

 **Fratellino- little brother**

 **Buonanotte- Good Night**

 **Nonno- Grandfather**

 **I Promise to update soon ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing what Germany had said, Romano paled for a moment and glared at the blonde man standing in front of him.

He began to look in everywhere in the German's house, But he was disappointed as he didn't find his Fratello anywhere in his house.

He clutched his hair and thought where would his brother be. He glanced at his wristwatch and it was already 2 am. He marched back up to Germany and grabbed the collar of his sleepwear

and tugged him down onto his level glaring at him.

"If you don't tell me where my brother is i swear in the name of Tomatoes I will roast all of your dogs." Romano threatened, and the German blonde paled

"Y-You w-won't" Germany stuttered out "I'm fucking Serious Potato Bastardo." came Romano's harsh reply.

He pushed the German away and sighed, sitting back on the German's black leather couch as he scratched his head in frustration.

Germany looked at the feisty older Italian and sighed sitting with him on the couch as he cleared his throat

"So... What you're saying to me... is that... Italy is... missing?" The German asked seriously as he looked at Romano who was now clutching his head

"Y-Yeah.. He told me he was going here, He left in the morning while I was still in bed... a-and when it was around 11 I think.. I decided to come fetch the idiot.." Romano stated sadly, He hated how his voice

turned out to be worried and sad in front of someone he really despises, But he just can't really focus on that right now. His little brother was Missing, And he didn't know where to start in finding him.

"He's a fucking Idiot you know... Tsk... Where the fuck will my brother be at this time?!" Romano covered his face with his palms as he rested his elbows on his knees and sighed, thinking of the possible dangers his brother might have been in. Of course, He knows that his brother can't really die, being a Nation and all, But he knew his brother really didn't like getting hurt. he looked down on the tiled flooring as A list blabbered on in Romano's mind as he still became worried of his brother

 _Has he eaten yet?_

 _Is he hungry?_

 _Is he alone?_

 _Did he take his Siesta?_

 _Where would he be sleeping?_

 _What if he's afraid of the dark?_

 _What if he thinks its too cold?_

 _What if someone picks on him?_

 _What if he's... What if he's been Kidnapped?!_

"..Mano!" The shaking of Germany's hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality and he blushed, Feeling embarassed for spacing out like that

"W-What is it, Bastard?!" Romano said trying to shake off the thoughts in his mind

"I told you I'll go and contact some of his close friends, Where he might probably stayed at.." Germany said as he stood up and got his cellphone and started dialing a number as Romano watched, wishing The German was right.

"Oh.. yeah sure... Hmph, That idiot. " Romano huffed, crossing his arms as Germany put the phone by his ear glancing at Romano at times

"I-I know you're worried abou-" Germany was cut off by Romano's icy glare at him. "I-I d-dont care for him.. t-that much! Hmph! I-Its just that he's an idiot... y-you know... And when he's in trouble i get dragged with him! dammit!" Romano shouted and Germany sighed. "Yeah... Right.." He knew of Romano's stubborness and just decided it would be much more easier if he didn't bother him much.

"Oh, Hallo, Japan? this is Germany." Romano instantly grew quiet as he tried to listen to the German who was talking on the phone

"Oh- .. Japan, Has Italy gone over at your place today?" Germany asked and frowned "Oh... Okay.. Well you see Italy has been Missing since he left their place, according to Romano- WAIT DON'T PANIC!" Romano jumped at the sudden yell Germa ny gave as Germany sighed

"Don't worry, He may be just at the other's place. Okay, Bye." Germany ended the call and Looked at Romano and shook his head and started dialing another number.

"He wasn't at Japan's place. Maybe he's at Austria's to see Hungary or something.." Germany placed his phone at his ear again, waiting for Austria to pick up the phone

"Hallo? Austria-" Romano looked silently at Germany again as he answered the phone "I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night, But- Has Italy been at your Place, or.. Maybe Hungary's?" Germany asked

"Oh- Well can you ask if he's at Hungary's? Because he hasn't return home according to Romano." Germany sighed sadly again "Oh, Okay, Thanks. Bye." He looked at Romano again

"Well? Is he at Austria's? Hungary's?" Romano asked standing up, Germany shook his head and Romano groaned

Germany looked at Romano and saw that he was very tired and sighed

"Romano.. I think its best if we try looking for him in the morning after the meeting, Get some rest. " Germany said putting a hand on Romano's shoulder but he was surprised as Romano slapped it off and glared at him

"REST? MY BROTHER IS OUT THERE PROBABLY SCARED AND STARVING AND YOU WANT ME TO REST? AND WHY DO I HAVE TO ATTEND THE MEETING? I DONT WANT TO SIT THERE FOR HOURS HEARING YOU SCREAMING AND THE WORTHLESS CHATTERS OF OTHERS!" Romano yelled and Germany tried to calm him down.

"Look, We need to go to the meeting, Because we can ask Every nation if They seen your Brother. And you need rest. There are guest rooms upstairs." Germany said and Romano lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes

"No... I'm going to find my brother you Potato Bastard." Romano turned to leave heading for the front door but Germany grabbed his shoulder and pulled him

"Romano, You won't be able to drive properly when you're tired. Italy is alright.. He may look weak, but he's a nation. He's got to be alright." Germany said and Romano relaxed a bit and nodded

"Hmph... Okay fine... " Romano said as he followed the German up the stairs

-0o0-

 **Wow its been like forever. anyways here to update! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm back to update.**

-0o0-

Romano tossed and turned in the small bed as he tried to shut his eyes to get some rest, But he couldn't. He tried running around the small room just to tire himself out but he still didn't feel sleepy. He sighed and looked at his cellphone, the time reading 5 am in the morning, Only a few hours from now he had to go to the damn meeting and face every nation which were all suspects to him, or rather he wished that anyone of them had seen his brother yesterday.

He unlocked his phone and stared blankly at the wallpaper, He chuckled sadly to himself looking at the image, It was Veneziano who was smiling brightly, linking his arms with him; who was frowning so much as he tried to push Spain away from him, which also had a glance of Germany, well, he was just in half, for the picture since he was trying to get away. But Veneziano's hand pulled him closer to be in the picture. He rolled his eyes at his phone screen before tossing it by the small nightstand beside him as he buried his face in the pillow, Wanting at least 2 hours of the damn meeting.

"Romano?" Germany knocked into the small guest room and went inside and nudged Romano to wake up.

Romano groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, there were black circles under his eyes and he yawned, clearly just getting 2 hours of sleep.

"I assume you didn't sleep well, But here, These are your brother's clothes, You can wear them to the meeting, You can shower in the bathroom. " Germany said as he placed the clothes down on the bed next to Romano's feet. Romano mumbled a quick "Mm" as he yawned again and Germany headed towards the door.

"When you're done you can have breakfast downstairs, Don't worry, I'll cook anything but potatoes for you." With that, Germany exited the room as he flicked the light switch on for Romano.

Romano grumbled for at least 5 minutes until he sat up and stretched. He trudged into the small bathroom connected in the guest room and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up first before he stepped in.

He looked at through the shampoos and recognized it was the brand that Veneziano always had. He sighed as he realized this room was where Veneziano probably stayed at whenever he stays with the Potato Bastard.

He finished bathing and dressed in his brother's clothes, which was his usual Blue military uniform. It made him sigh sadly as he looked in the mirror.

He exited the small guest room, collected his belongings and gone downstairs.

He went into the dining area and slumped down the chair, resting his head on the table as he waited for the German to finish cooking.

Once they finished a small breakfast,Or rather just Germany, since Romano refused to eat anything and just drank a mug of coffee. Germany could still see the worry of the older Italian for his younger sibling. He looked tired. He must have probably been up all night thinking and worrying, Though he didn't choose to bother the Italian since he looked like in a lot of thought right now, And it was very awkward for him to talk to this Italian since Romano really probably disliked Him 100%. But he was still trying to help him since he also is worried about his Comrade, who had been missing.

Germany and Romano got inside Romano's car as he drove to where the meeting will be held.

They entered inside the meeting hall, and chaos erupted.

America was annoyingly yelling around that he should be the 'HERO!'

England was constantly bickering and fighting with France,

Greece was past asleep as always,

China was endorsing to give them treats,

and Russia... Russia just smiled... creepily...

Romano huffed seeing Germany sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, Romano backed away from the blonde man and covered his ears with his hands, and then-

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany shouted very loudly causing all the nations to sit back in their respective seats and quiet down. It was a regular scene whenever there was a meeting held.

Germany and Romano entered the meeting room, and Germany stood in front of the table while Romano took his seat, which was next to Spain; who was sleeping. Romano decided it'd be best if he didn't bother Spain to wake up.

Germany cleared his throat and glanced at Romano before facing all the nations.

"Before I begin with today's meeting, There is something very important that I have to ask to all of you." Germany stated loud and clear and all of the nations looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, I was going to ask if anybody has seen Italy? he has been missing since yesterday." Germany said and a few gasps and shocked voices can be heard.

"DUDE? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" America slammed his fist down the table.

"America, you git! Quiet down!" England shouted.

"Where was Italy last seen?" China asked.

"Eh? But Italy is right over there, da?" Russia pointed at Romano, smiling and all of the nations looked at Romano and back at Germany

"GERMANY DUDE! THERE'S ITALY OVER THERE BESIDE SPAIN!" America shouted and so did other nations assuming Romano was Italy, since he was wearing his brother's usual Blue Military uniform. Easily mistaking him for his brother since they do quite look a lot like each other.

There was a hand slammed on the table and startled all the other nations to quiet down, but it wasn't Germany's... It was Romano who slammed his fist very loudly at the table fuming with anger as he glared at all the nations.

"LISTEN UP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! IF ANY OF YOU HAS TAKEN MY BROTHER I DEMAND YOU TO ALL BRING HIM BACK OR I WILL SKIN ALL OF YOUR MUSCLES OFF!" Romano shouted angrily at the now quiet meeting hall. Nobody dared to speak or even make a whisper whatsoever. Spain was shocked from Romano's yelling as he fell back on his chair.

"I WILL REPEAT, HAS. ANYONE. SEEN. MY. BROTHER.?" Romano yelled again and every nation shook their heads no.

"Romano, mon ami, We will try our best to help find your cute broth-" France was cut off by Romano shouting at him

"Y-YOU! DO YOU HAVE MY BROTHER? GIVE HIM BACK NOW! YOU WINE FREAK!" Romano shouted and pointed his index finger accusingly at the French Nation who widened his eyes and gaped his mouth open

"Non! Non! Non! I would never do such a thing!" France said placing a hand on his chest

"NEVER MY ASS! YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO GET YOUR HANDS ON MY BROTHER BACK THEN, EVEN ME AS WELL!" Romano glared icily at France who was shaking his head.

"You bloody frog! Just hand over Italy!" England said hitting France at the back of his head.

"Romano, I think its best if you don't accuse anyone without having evidence." Germany said trying to calm down the mad Italian.

"Damn you All! Tch this is fucking useless!" Romano threw the glass of his coffee down the floor and pushed the double doors of the meeting hall as he ran outside.

"R-Roma!" Spain got up and went after him outside as all the other countries sat in shock looking at one another asking confusing questions about the disappearance of the Happy-Go-Lucky Italian.

"Excuse his behavior, He's just stressed. And, would you all please continue on, I have to help him calm down. Japan please take over the meeting." Germany said leaving the meeting room and a blushing Japan behind.

Romano ran, He ran away from the meeting hall and took the stairs down, his head hurting like hell as he went down. He was almost at the Front entrance of the building but as soon as he grabbed the doorknob his vision blurred and he collapsed on the floor.

"R-Roma!" Spain hurriedly held Romano in his arms and shook him a bit

"Mi pequeño tomate, Por favor, despierta! ' _My little tomato, Please, Wake up!'_ " Spain said as he picked Romano up bridal style, just then Germany came running down and rushed to them.

"Spain! What happened?!" Germany asked as he saw Romano unconscious in Spain's arms

"H-He just suddenly collapsed... My poor Roma.." Spain said as he looked at Romano sadly.

Germany sighed. "He didn't sleep much well last night.. He also didn't ate that much at breakfast, he only drank the coffee I gave. He's been worried sick about his brother..I suppose." Germany stated.

"Wait- so Roma stayed at your place?" Spain said narrowing his eyes at the German.

"You know, Let's just go to my place so I can explain everything." Germany said as he exited the building and took Romano's keys from the unconscious Italian's pocket and they got into Romano's red car, with Germany who was driving, while Spain still held Romano safely in his arms in the back. Spain also noticed the black circles under Romano's eyes. "mi tomate, don't worry, We'll find Ita-chan." Spain muttered while patting the Italian's hair

Germany was shaking as he drove, He took notice of his wristwatch whenever he came to a halt at a red light. He needed a plan to find Italy. Romano wasn't the only one worried sick about Italy, He was very very worried as well for his comrade. He just stayed calm, because he knew if he were to panic, He and Romano would end up nowhere finding Italy. He was glad that Spain might also help. He inhaled deeply and stepped on the gas as the traffic light went green.

He looked at his wristwatch again, He needed to come up a plan.


End file.
